Riker Love Story
by YayMusicalCupcake
Summary: Kelsea is spending whole summer vacation with her best friend Anna. What will happen if she meet Riker? Will they be together forever or be torn apart? I suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought i can write about me and Riker :)**

Kelsea P.O.V.

"Honey wake up! You don't want to be late for your flight!'' My mom shout from downstairs. If you're wondering. I'm going to spend my summer vacation in Los Angeles to see my best friend Anna! You will NOT believe who's her nighbor is. R5! Omg i can fianlly get to meet them! I've been Always wanting to meet them in concert. So,anyway i got in shower,get dress in my black tank that R5 loco on it,white pant and black shoes. I went downstairs skipping around the table.

"I know you're excited sweetie but please calm down and eat your breakfast" My mom smile.

"Thanks mom" I smile back sitting down and eat cereal.

"So, how long are you going to be gone?'' Dad ask. I finish swallowing my cereal.

"Entire summer. I won't be back until next month before school start." I replies sipping my apple juice.

"I can't believe my baby girl is all growing up" Mom swelling up of tears. I smile. I look up at the clock.

"Oh better run! Bye mom and dad, love you!" I hug them and run out the door. I get in the car and drive away.

*At the airport*

"Los Angeles flight has arrive" The lady says over the speaker. I take a deep breath. I never fly an airplane all by myself before. So i'm a little nervous. I put my luggage in the cubbie and sit down. I felt a vibration in my pocket. I took it out and see a text from Anna.

A: Hi! Are you on your way yet!?

Kelsea: Just got on airplane and about to fly over there right now!

A: AHHHHHHHH! I'M SO EXCITED TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU! And also R5 ;) Lol! Bye, see you soon!

K: Lol omg i can't WAIT to see them! Okay see ya!

I grab my earphone and plug in my phone. I sit back and listening to music while falling asleep.

Anna P.O.V.

I can't believe my best my friend is coming to spend whole summer vacation with me! As I was getting excited, there was a knock on my front door. I went to go open and see R5 stand there.

"We're here! Is Kelsea here yet?" Riker ask smiling. Yes I've told them about her when they first move here.

"Not yet. She said the plane just took off. So she'll be here soon" I replied.

"Awesome!" They smile.

"Finally I have neighbor here with two girls to spend with than stinky and smelly boys!" Rydel squeal.

"HEY!" Lynch boys exclaimed. I giggle.

Kelsea P.O.V.

"Welcome to Los Angeles!" The lady said over the speaker. I take my luggage out of my cubby and walk out of the plane. I went outside and look for taxi.

"TAXI!" I shout. Finally is came. I put my luggage in the back in the trunk and got in.

"To Firestone and cherry street 1649 please" I said. Driver nod.

Riker P.O.V.

I heard a honk from outside. See a girl coming out of car and getting her luggage. Bet that might be Anna's friend. Wow she's a R5 fan since she has that R5 shirt.

"Omg she's here!" Anna run outside.

"Anna!" Kelsea excitedly hug her.

"Omg I miss you so much! We're gonna have SO much fun together!" She exclaimed while getting Kelsea's other luggage. I smile as they walk in.

"Hi" I wave.

"Omg I can't believe I FIANLLY meeting you guys! eeeep!" She squeal. I laugh. She has a beautiful voice and smile. Wait what am I saying!? I just barely know her!

"Riker!" Rydel snap at me. When did she get here?

"Yea?" I snap out.

"Mom text me saying dinner ready and want us home." She says. I nod.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow to go to shave ice maybe?" I ask Going outside. They nodded

"Sure!" Anna smile.

"Omg yes! I've been WANTING to go shaving ice!" Kelsea exclaimed. I smile and walk home.

Kelsea P.O.V.

Omg I can't believe I met Riker and Rydel! This is going to be best summer ever!

"Hey Kelsea, I think Riker has a crush on you" Anna smirk.

"What make you say that?" I chuckle.

"The way he kept staring at you. When Rydel try talk to him, he was still spacing out for like 20 seconds." She says. Does he really has a crush on me!? I'm not ready to have boyfriend. I mean I do love Riker as a fan but I'm not ready for relationship yet. Because I'm scared what if he do it like my ex boyfriend josh where he dump me for another girl? it happen when I have boyfriend after Anna moved to Los Angeles. I didn't tell her my secret yet.

"Kelsea!" Anna snapped at me.

"Huh!?" I jump.

"I was waiting for you for like 5 minute so I can turn off the light but you're still standing there. Are you okay?" She ask worry.

"Yea I'm fine. Night" I got in my bed and thinks. So Riker really do has a crush on me? Well all I know that I'm gonna have fun spending my summer vacation here with my friend.

**What ya think? Reviews for next! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Let's continue! **

Kelsea P.O.V.

I woke up by beautiful sunshine. I sit up and see Anna not in her bed. Hmm, i wonder where's she at. I grab my phone and saw a text from Anna.

A:Hey girlie! I didn't wanna wake you. I'm at Starbucks with Rydel and her friends. Ross is at the filming, Rocky ryland is at theirs friend house and Ratliff is spending time with his family. So the only person is not busy is Riker. So you can hangout with him ;) see ya soon!

I put my phone away and get dress.

2O mins later

Riker P.O.V.

I watching tv until I heard a knock on a door. I went to go open it and see Kelsea. Wow she's so pretty. Okay snap out of it Riker. You just barley know her.

"Riker!" She snap.

"Huh!" I jump.

"I ask you what do you want to do?" She ask.

"We can watch movie maybe? Or just talk.." I shrug.

"Movie is fine" She smile.

"We'll you pick the movie while I go make popcorn" I smile as I walk to the kitchen and make popcorn.

5 mins later

I walk out to the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey! Ready to watch... 'Hunger game"!? She exclaimed.

"Sure! I love that movie" I smile. I sit down with a popcorn.

Kelsea P.O.V.

during the movie I was thinking about Riker. I look up at him. Am I falling for him? No I can't be. What if he dump me like my ex boyfriend? I sigh watching the movie. I feel Riker moving. Seem like he stretching and putting his arm around... Me?! When he put his arm around me, I shrug it off and move away from him. He got specious. He move closer to me, I move away.

"What wrong?" He ask pausing the movie.

"Nothing. I have to go" I sit up and about to open the door but got pull back by Riker.

"Please tell me what wrong? Did I do something?" He ask worry. I shake my head. "It nothing"

"Yea there is. Come on you can tell me. I know I barely know you but I'll still understand. Please." He says. I sigh.

"I can't tell you. You'll think-" I pause.

"I'll think what?" He ask confuse.

"Sorry but I got to go" I run out the door. I hate lying. I ignore him calling my name. I run inside Anna's house.

Riker P.O.V.

Did i do something wrong? Why was she acting like this? Why won't she tell me? Too many questions going inside my head. Maybe I should ask Anna. I grab my phone and text Anna.

R: Hey um Kelsea was over here and watch movie. But she seem awkward around me and run away to your house. Is she okay? I try to ask her but she wouldn't tell me.

A: Hey! Idk... What did you do?

R: Idk! During the movie i was just gonna put my arm around her but she just move away from me and run home...

A: Huh...that's not like her... Do you want me talk to her?

R: Yes please!

A: Okay well we're here. Rydel just drop me off

R: Thanks!

Kelsea P.O.V.

Gosh i'm such an idiot! Why do i have to run away from my idol like that!? I hear door open. Anna.

"Hey" She smile. I nod smile in response.

"So, how was the date with Riker?!" She wink and giggles. I rolls eyes.

"Okay first we're not dating and second it didn't go well" I said getting a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Why not?" She ask.

"Because during the movie, he try to put his arm around me and I move away." I replied.

"Why did you?" She cross arms. I start to welling up in tears.

"Because if we date. He might dump me" I says softly. She give me hug.

"Of course he won't dump you. What make you think that?" She ask confuse. I sigh. Okay since she my best friend, i might of well tell her.

"After you moved here. I had a boyfriend and then 3 months later. He dump me for another girl. I'm so sorry for not telling you Anna" I start crying. She give me another hug.

"It okay Kelsea and I'm so sorry to hear that" She said.

"So that why I'm afraid that Riker might dump me like him" I sigh.

"Well maybe he won't. Cause I've seen how he look at you. He must of really likes you a lot Kelsea" She smile a little . I smile back. I'm i found a true friend that always understanding and friendly.

"Thanks Anna. I'm glad you're my best friend" I hug her.

"You welcome! I'm glad too!" She hug back.

We went to go to mall and grab lunch at Olive Garden. Tonight I will go to Riker's house and tell him a truth. If he understand...

**What ya think? Reviews for next! :D**


End file.
